


No Regrets

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Female Character, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Resurrection Stone, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: A widowed Hermione dares to love again, but when given a chance to talk to her deceased husband, will she take it?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever crossover fic, so thank you to Hermione's Haven for inspiring me to even attempt to write this. Of course I had to include my new found favourite Hermione pairing in this one as well because my mind keeps going back to Lopsided Smile. I'm not saying these two Drabbles are connected - but maybe they are? ><
> 
> Thanks again to Iconic-Princess for betaing!

Hermione drew in a breath as she turned the stone over and over in her hand. She needed to do it, she knew that much, but there was something that felt off about this. Sure, it had been Jughead's suggestion in the first place that she use the Resurrection Stone to contact Blaise, but that still felt somewhat wrong. Then again, talking to the dead in general felt wrong. The dead were not supposed to come back in any shape or form, but here she was, holding a stone in her palm that granted her the power to talk to her dead husband one last time.

She closed her eyes tightly before deciding just to use it, just to get this conversation over and done with so that she could start the next chapter in her life.

Marrying Blaise Zabini hadn't been part of her plan but when Kingsley had his backwards idea of arranging marriages between purebloods and muggleborns after the ward, she had been matched with him. Like or not, they'd been stuck together. Their marriage got off to a rocky start - she wouldn't even let him in the same room as her for the first month. She'd been terrified that this was all an elaborate prank, especially considering the fact that his entire family hated her, but they'd had to put that behind them when they all realised that Hermione was the only person that could give them all what they wanted; an heir.

Darren, better known as Dax, had been born two years into their marriage. Hermione wasn't usually all that keen on clichés, but their son really had brought them closer. It had felt like it had been her duty to bring the boy into the world, but after that they truly had seemed to fall for each other. Hermione would even have gone as far as to say that she'd fallen in love with him, but emotions weren't really something that they shared together.

After the birth of their second child, Mags, Blaise had fallen gravely ill. He suffered for over a year before he passed away, leaving Hermione alone. His family had helped her raise the children for the last six years, until she'd met Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third in a bookshop in London.

It was another cliché that Hermione had tried to pretend that she didn't believe in, but it had been love at first sight when their eyes had met over a first edition of A Scandal in Bohemia. That was two years ago, and they'd been inseparable ever since. They connected on an intellectual level that she had never managed to connect with anyone before.

He was a writer and spent his days writing about his childhood and teenage years, which seemed to be as crazy as her own had been, but without the magic. They could relate to each other through their experiences, even though they were vastly difference, they still both knew what it was like to have someone want to kill you on an almost regular basis.

They both also knew what it was like to have loved and lost. Hermione had Blaise whereas Jughead had lost his Betty who now resided in a high security prison after she became what the two had spent most of their lives trying to battle. He didn't talk about Betty a lot, but Hermione knew that he still deeply cared about her, in the same way that she would always care about her dearly departed husband.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Jughead said quietly from where he was sat on a window seat, his laptop propped on his lap.

They had gone to visit his hometown so Hermione had decided that if she was going to use the Resurrection Stone then this was the place to do it, away from all reminders of Blaise so it would at least be easier to talk to. Or at least that had been the idea, but of course it seemed to be hard to consider talking to Blaise regardless.

Hermione glanced over at Jughead from where she was sitting on the floor. "I want to but it also feels like it's disrespectful." She said in the end as she was finally able to put her finger on the real issue. "He's been dead for years and we were lucky enough to get to say our goodbyes… Maybe I should leave him be…"

Jughead tilted his head slightly as he looked at her before he closed his laptop and moved to sit next to her on the floor. He took the Stone away from her and set it down before taking both of her hands into his. "The choice is there for another day." He said softly with a small smile in a way that made Hermione feel safe.

She gave his hands a squeeze as she let herself relax a little. "Think Jellybean has been driven round the bend by the kids yet?" She asked after a few moments of warm silence before she pocketed the Stone again. Riverdale was predominantly home to muggles so she shuddered to think what could happen if the Stone were to fall into the wrong hands.

"No-one's screamed yet, though I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing." Jughead said with a chuckle as he pushed himself to his feet before offering her a hand. "Let's go check on them, yeah?" He asked with a soft smile.

In that moment, Hermione knew that regardless of whether she was ready to talk to Blaise or not, she didn't need his permission to marry Jughead.

"I love you." She said softly as she reached up to kiss his cheek before they headed out of his childhood bedroom and down the stairs to find Dax and Mags.


End file.
